


Jealous Of A Broom

by oseofo



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseofo/pseuds/oseofo
Summary: Amanda was not jealous of a broom. Nope. Not at all.Amanda was jealous of a broom.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Jealous Of A Broom

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth fic. I hope you have a good time reading. Thanks.

Amanda was not jealous of a broom. Nope. Not at all.

Amanda was jealous of a broom.

It’s because a broom has hogged all of Akko’s attention ever since the Japanese witch managed to fly on her own. Now, don’t get her wrong. Amanda is happy for Akko. Flying is one of the best comforts in this cold and unforgiving world. If Amanda could fly forever without having to touch the earth ever again, she would do it in a heartbeat. The joy reflected on Akko’s face reminds Amanda of herself. Amanda knows those emotions were there on her own face when she learned to fly in a broom. Amanda is happy for Akko.

But Amanda is also jealous of Akko’s broom. Okay, that sounds kind of weird. But it’s true! Akko used to beg Amanda to take her flying. And Amanda would comply because she most likely has a crush on Akko. Amanda misses the way Akko hung onto her. The way Akko would wrap her arms around Amanda’s waist to keep herself steady. Amanda sighed. She is being stupid. Akko is happy. That is all that should matter.

“Amanda!”

Amanda was surprised by the sudden shout of her name. She turned and saw Akko riding on her broom, speeding towards her. Amanda was just about to dodge when surprisingly, Akko stopped right in front of her similar to how Amanda would do it. Despite herself, Amanda grinned. Her lessons had been taken well by Akko.

“Uh, hey, Akko. Wassup?” Amanda did her best to remain calm. Akko looked good today. Hell, Akko looked good every day. Amanda could no longer fool herself into thinking that she didn’t have a crush on Akko.

“Let me take you on a flight!” Akko’s eyes beamed with happiness. Amanda was taken aback. Akko has not made this offer to any of her friends. Was this really happening?

“You sure?” Amanda dared not hope. Akko smiled and pointed to the back of her broom. “Come on, Amanda! I want to take you flying.”

Amanda was on cloud nine. Holy crap. This was really happening. She quickly mounted on the back of Akko’s broom and slowly wrapped her arms around Akko’s waist. Amanda was glad Akko could not see the blush on her face. Although Amanda didn’t know that Akko herself was also blushing.

Akko took to the air once again. Amanda was impressed. Akko really had taken all of the tips and lessons Amanda gave to her to heart. Amanda carefully tightened her hold on Akko’s waist and brought her body closer to Akko’s.

“Amanda?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you… do you want to fly more with me? Like this, I mean?” Akko sounded just as nervous as Amanda herself felt. Amanda gulped and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, Akko. I wanna do that.”

If Amanda could fly forever without having to touch the earth ever again, she would do it in a heartbeat. But now she knows she would also want to be accompanied by a certain someone.

Amanda was no longer jealous of Akko’s broom. It was a companion and ally that made it possible for Amanda to be this close to Akko.


End file.
